Unexpected
by rottierock
Summary: Addison is like to be alone, not that she had won a singing contest and will get to sing the national anthem at a baseball game she is everything but alone. She meets a guy, Ethan, but does he really like her for her or does he just want to go to the game
1. Chapter 1

**Okay for those that I read my first book thing I wrote, for the series Vampire Academy, this is my story that I made up. For those who I not read the other story, HI! I hope you like it. I last week I had this dream, and I really like it. So I thought I would tweak it a little and make it into this amazing story. I hope you like it. :) **

Chapter 1 – Night Out

I was sitting under the tree reading a book on a Friday afternoon, alone, like usual. I guess you could call me a loner, I am happy doing stuff on my own, but ever since I moved away for college all I have been is alone. My phone buzzed next to me, I picked it up, it was a text message from my best friend, Ian, sadly I had to leave him when I came to college. His text messages during the day always made me smile, he was my ray of sunshine, my rock, he was always there to make me happy. I missed being able to hang out with him, but I needed to be here, for my future.

I looked at the text message, Hey, Addie, what are your plans for tonight and please don't tell me nothing. You need to go out, do something, meet people, I don't like you being alone all the time. This was the first time in a while that his text message didn't put me in a better mood. I knew I need to go out and do something, but I had no one to do it with. That's when I got the second text message, Oh and don't tell me you have no one to go with, I don't care, go alone, you meet some people and have a great time. Do it for me please. :)

Ugh, he knew me way to well, I would almost do anything to get out of going out, I'm not much of a partier, unlike my roommate, Kaylee, I almost envied her because of it. She was popular, in a sorority, had lots of friends, and always seemed to be going to parties so no parties for her. She was daddy's little princess, even though she was nineteen, her dad worshiped the ground she walked on, I'm assuming it has to do with her mom dying when she was younger. My dad was worried about work and my younger brother's possible baseball career to treat me like that.

After trying to find a way to get out of it, I gave up and decided to go to a Karaoke bar, I could just hang out in the back, and listen to all the drunks sing their hearts out. I know it was kind of stupid since I can't drink, but at least I will be entertained.

About thirty minutes before I was going to leave I was standing in front of my closet in my dorm. Kaylee was lying on her bed watching me try and pick something out to wear. She was mad that I was going out and she had to stay in tonight because has for exams next week. I'm pretty sure she will find an excuse to go out later.

"Ugh, you are so lucky, getting to go out tonight, when I am stuck studying all weekend, but if don't I fail." She whined.

"Hey I would much rather do that then go out alone. This is just to make Ian happy, I can't believe I am doing this."

"Why don't you just lie to him and say you went out and then don't. You can come with me to the library and make sure I actually study." That sound amazing but I knew Ian would know I lied to him and I couldn't do that.

"No, I'm going, I have to at least try and have fun." I finally gave up and pulled out a plaid button up shirt, jeans, and cowboy boots. I fixed my hair and put on some make-up. I walked out of the bathroom and showed Kaylee.

"So.. How do I look?" This was the first time since I got here that I actually dressed up.

"Damn, girl, your hot, why don't you wear stuff like that more often?"

"Because I'm here to get an education." I had told her that some many times, but it never seemed to sink in. "I'll be back later, hope you have fun with studying." I walked out the door, before I could give her time to complain again.

I got the bar, it was only eight and people there were already wasted and singing their hearts out, to 'Don't Stop Believing' by Journey, but song was ending, and the next one was already starting up, 'Wannabe' by The Spice Girls. I could tell I was going to enjoy this. Drunken people picked the most random songs, usually had some meaning to their lives.

After an hour of listening to people sing, I was pretty content with sitting here alone. A guy went up to the microphone, "Okay everyone, we are going to start the contest, best singer get an amazing prize, believe me, if you can sing, you will want to sign up." Part of me wanted to but part of me knew I didn't have the guts to go up there. I could here Ian in my head, "Get your ass up there, live a little, you will have fun." I sighed and went to the stage, as I was walking up there I was thinking what song to sing, it had to be good, I knew I had to go with my idol, Kelly Clarkson. I got the book of song and flipped to K, and the only song they had of hers was 'Sober', perfect, I can remember in high school in my room singing the song in my mirror.

I was last, in the lineup, which was good, I could see all my competition, not that I had much. People went up sang like crap, and as it go closer and closer to my turn, butterflies built in my stomach, because more and more people were beginning to show up. I kept telling myself that I had nothing to lose, I didn't know any of these people, I was here to have fun. I worked enough to keep me from running out the door.

"And are final singer tonight is, Addison." I took a deep breath and walked up to the stage. There was no going back now. No one clapped, that was not a good sign, the music began to play, I took another deep breath right before I started to sing. I started out soft, people began to stop their conversations with one another, and listened to me. My confidence rose I little, the butterflies were gone, that's went I belted the song like my life depended on it. I finished strong, it was silent for a second, I thought, 'oh shit I should not have just did that', I felt my cheeks turn bright but then, everyone got up and cheered, screamed, and clapped for me. I was stunned, this could not be happening. Then the announcer walked on stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I think we have are winner, Addison." Everyone gave me a standing ovation, I was in shock. Then he turned to me, "Young lady you have won a chance to sing the national anthem at a nationally broadcasted Texas Rangers baseball game." My jaw dropped, this could not be happening to me, this was amazing. Earlier today I was a girl who, was known by very few and now I am going to be singing the national anthem at a baseball game.

After I got off the stage, the guy pulled me over to sign some papers and said that I could bring one person with me. I was so ecstatic, I would have to take Ian of course, because this was his idea in the first place. I wanted to call him then, so I made my way to the door but I was stopped my some many people congratulating me, offering to buy me drinks, and some just wanted to talk. But all this was too much, all of this just because I sang well once, I need fresh air, I had to get out of there. I pushed my way out as fast as I could. When I got outside finally, was stopped and sat on the curb, still in complete shock of what had just happened to me, I could still hear people talking about it. I needed to call Ian and tell him.

I pulled out my phone, and dialed his number, it was after one in the morning, I hoped he was still awake or at least would wake up to answer my call. It rang three times, "Hello, Addie is everything okay?" I could tell I woke him up. "Sorry for waking you up, but I have some big new to tell you."

"What you made friends, congrats, do you want a cookie." He was always so grumpy when he's woke up unexpectedly.

"No smarty-pants, I won a singing contest, I am going to be sing the National Anthem at a Rangers game in two weeks, and I can bring one friend…" The other end of the call was silent, why was he not super excited, he loved baseball and the Rangers were his favorite, team "Why are you not excited?"

"Sorry, Addison, I am...but, I can't go with you, that is the weekend of my mission trip, we are going to Mexico for two weeks. But I am so proud of you, and you have to do it, it's like a once in a life time chance." I know he was as bummed as I was, and he was right, I had to do it, as a matter of fact I wanted to do it.

"Okay I will do it, I promise. Go back to sleep, I will call you tomorrow and tell you everything. Good night Ian."

"Good night Addie, I am so proud of you."

I sat on the curb and wanted to just cry, I just did something so amazing and now I have no one to share it with.

"Excuse me miss." I looked up to see the gorgeous guy standing over me, he had short brown hair and bright emerald green eyes. But I was too depressed to be all flirty, and I was not at college to flirt anyway.

"Yes, I was the girl who won the contest, yes I get to sing the National Anthem at a Rangers game, what do you want." I was tired of people asking me, I was just ready to go back to my dorm and go to sleep.

"Oh that was you? You're a pretty good singer, but that is not what I was coming to ask you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you were sitting on the curb, and it looked like you were crying. "

"No I was not crying, just a little shocked from what just happened to me, I really not use to this whole partying thing. I'm just going to walk back to my dorm and go to sleep, thanks." I turned to leave that's when he grabbed my wrist.

"I can't let you walk alone, at one in the morning. That is completely dangerous, and I'm not sure I believe your story, I want to make sure you get back okay." He was still holding my wrist and staring me down with those beautiful eyes, how could I say no to that he was being a gentleman. But why me, there are plenty of other girls around to talk to, I hope he was not expecting anything more, then just walking me back.

"Okay, but I live like five minutes away, I think I can handle that. " I was a grown woman for crying out loud, I think I can handle myself till I got back to my dorm, after that I would probably cry myself to sleep.

He shook his head, "No I insist, it's only five minutes, I promise I don't bite." Okay that was a dorky comment, but I had to give him the benefit of the doubt, I probably did look like I was about to curl into a ball on the sidewalk and cry, so I nodded and pointed in the way of my dorm.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, I was too nervous to say anything, partially because I scared I would say something stupid and partially because I didn't know what to say. But he finally broke the silence.

"My name is Ethan by the way." I turned and he was looking right at me, I wonder if he had been doing that the whole time.

"I'm Addison." I kept it short, I didn't want to say something wrong.

"So, are you a freshman, here." I just shook my head yes. "I'm guessing you're not much of a talker, but you are sure one hell of sing, you rocked it tonight, I was impressed."

I had to say something, so I just went for it, "Sorry, I know you must think I am really weird, I don't get out much, I am not a partier, I don't have a lot of friends either. I came out tonight to make a friend at home happy, I had a good time, but I doubt I'll do it again. You probably just want and turn and leave now right… I don't blame you, not many people find me very friendly, I think my roommate is nice to me only because we live together." He started laughing at me, great.

"Chill, Addison, it's okay, I don't really care if you're a partier, you seem pretty cool to me, very down to earth, confident in your own skin. You seem like you don't care what anyone thinks about who you are or what you do. I like that." My heart was pounding so hard I thought it was going to pop out of my chest. Why was he being so nice to me, I hardly have said anything to him.

We walked in silence for the rest of the way, I was too deep in thought about what he told me to even talk.

"Well this is it, thanks for walking me back, I really appreciate it." He was staring at me again, and not like a person would if they were keeping eye contact during a conversation, he was looking beyond that, like trying to read between the line or something.

"I'm glad I asked if you were okay, I had a nice time talking to you. Maybe we can do it again, but for a little longer next time." Whoa, was he asking me out, like on a date. I didn't know what to say, and I think he got the hint to and he turned kind of glum.

"It's okay you don't have to say yes yet, here is my number, if you want call me, if not then don't. It's up to you but I really would like to see you again." He wrote down his number on a piece of paper he had in his pocket, he handed it to me and smiled. "Goodnight Addison."

"Goodnight." I was too surprised and embarrassed to say anything else. I looked down at the paper he gave me with his number on it. It had his name, number, and a note. _Please call me, it will be worth it, I promise_.

I leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground, what was I going to do. Part of me wanted to call him right now and say of course, but the other half said don't he is trying to use you for something. Decisions, decisions .

**OKAY.. so Tell me what you think… Comment PLEASE. **

**BTW: For those reading my other story, I hope to have another chapter up tomorrow, I am still decided on which way to go with it, so it still undecided. I guess you could call it writers block, maybe it was because this was on my mind trying to get out. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I finished the second chapter I hope you like it. I really like where this story is going, I hope you do too.**

**Chapter 2 – Surprise Surprise **

Waking up the next day, the night before felt like a dream. It felt so unreal, but I was quickly brought back to reality when I looked over at Kaylee. She was staring at me, I jumped a little.

"What the hell, are you trying to scare me to death." She looked kind of pissed but that the same time happy.

"Why didn't you tell me about last night?" My heart sank for a second, did she find out about Ethan, but why did I care, it was just a guy, no big deal.

"What about winner the Karaoke thing?" She shook her head yes. "Oh, well I didn't think it was that important."

"Well you made the front page of the school paper, and it's all over Facebook. It would have been nice hearing it from you instead of finding out over other things." I really stop listening to her after that, I had a huge knot in my stomach, it was that big of a deal, I had no idea that it would get this big. People are going to start treating me differently, but I like the way things were. Great.

Kaylee was looking at me again, "Are you okay, you look you just seen a ghost or something."

"Yeah I'm fine, a little shocked, but fine. I mean this will blow over in a few days." I was in a way talking to myself, making myself feel better about all the attention I would be getting.

"Ha ha I highly doubt it, I heard you were pretty amazing, I didn't even know you could sing. But that's beside the point, you won, you are going to be singing in front of thousands of people and then millions on national TV." Oh yeah, thinking of that made me feel oh so much better, not! But right now that was the least of my worries, I needed to talk to Ian, he would know what to do.

"Oh by the way, my dad and brother are coming in to visit, I will try and keep them away from here as much as possible but there are no promises." She didn't seem too thrilled about them coming, I would do anything to see my family but they are always so busy.

"Oh that's fine, I don't mind."

I got up out of my bed, grabbed a pair of jeans and t-shirt, and went to the bathroom and got dressed.

"Hey I have some stuff to do, I will be back later, I hope you have a good day with your dad and brother." I go my bag and went out the door.

"I doubt but I will try, maybe you can go to dinner with us later? PLEASE?" Ugh, I knew that was just an awkward situation waiting to happen, but I felt guilty about not telling her about last night, so I agreed.

I made my way to my favorite spot under the tree, put my bag down, sat down, and pulled out my phone. It was 11 in the morning, so there were not a lot of people up yet, so I was basically alone.

I called Ian, it rang five times before he answered. "Hey Addie, so how's my super star?" My stomach sank again.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's all over the news and Facebook, you are the lucky girl who gets to sing in front of America." Oh shit, this could not be happening, I didn't want this, all this attention.

Ian knew by my silence that I was freaking out. "Addison, just breathe, this is a good thing, you need some happy, and this will make you happy. I remember when we were little you wanted to be a singer. Now your dreams are coming true. I'm really sorry I can't be there for you but you need to do this."

I started crying, I knew he was right, he always was right. I had to grow up sometime.

"I know I need to do it, I'm excited too, but a big part of me is scared." I said between my tears.

"What could you possibly be scared of?" Was he crazy, this was me we were talking about I was scared of everything new, anything different.

" I'm scared that my life is going to be different, people are going to start noticing me, treating me different, and you're not going to be there with me." I sounded like a little kid scared of the dark.

"I know but you have to try, just be yourself, and if people don't like that then they will leave you alone. Just remember Addie, don't let anyone change you, your amazing just the way you are." I loved this boy so much, he always made me feel so much better. But I don't think we could ever be more than just friends, we were almost to close.

"Okay I will try, but there is no way in hell I will change, I promise you that."

"Good, I don't want you too, but hey I gotta go, are you going to be okay?" He was still so protective of me, miles away. I wanted to tell him about Ethan and what had happened there but I knew he was busy with more important things than listening to my life problems.

"I'll be okay, you go and do what you need to do. Thanks for talking to me, you are my hero Ian, I don't know what I would do without you." I meant that.

"I know, relax and enjoy it Addie, I miss you." I wanted to cry again, but not for the same reason, I missed him, home, everything back home so much.

"I miss you too."

I hung up the phone, and looked around, there were more people outside now. Some of them were staring at me, oh shit. I got up quick, grabbed my stuff and started walking towards my dorm. That's when this girl with red hair, stopped me, "Hey are you that girl that won the karaoke thing last night, I heard you were amazing, maybe we can hang out some time, oh by the way my name is Stephani."

I was starting to freak out, I didn't want anyone else hearing our conversation. "Yes, I'm the girl, please keep your voice down, thanks for the compliment, yeah, maybe we can hang out sometime. Here is my number, but I have to be somewhere right now, so if you will excuse me."

I walked away before she could say anything else. I walked, almost ran back to my dorm. But the second I walked in I wanted to leave, he was leaning against my bed, Ethan, what the hell was he doing in my dorm room. But when I walked in I was stuck, Kaylee saw me.

"Hey, there she is, Addison, this is my dad and Ethan, my brother."

I was stunned, but I tried to hide my emotions and play it cool. "Nice to meet you both." I probably looked like a freak.

"So do you still want to go with us?" Kaylee looked at me with begging eyes. How could I say no, it would look really bad on my part because obviously she already told her dad that would be coming with them.

"Of course I am, I told you I would, why would I change my mind?" I looked at Ethan for a brief second, but he didn't even look the least bit shocked. Just last night he was hitting on me, I still had the paper with his number and note in my bag.

"Alright then let's get this show on the road." Kaylee grabbed her purse and we started for the door; that was the first time Ethan looked up at me, and smiled. What the hell was that supposed to mean.

We made it to the restaurant, we got out of the car and from then till we were seated at the table, at least ten people noticed who I was. I knew this was a bad idea.

When we were seated Kaylee's dad spoke up, "Well, Addison, you seem quite popular around here."

"Oh yeah dad, Addison won a singing contest last night, she will be singing the National Anthem at Rangers game in two weeks, isn't that amazing." Kaylee said in a-matter-a-fact tone. I could tell she was jealous, another reason I should have just stayed in the safety of my dorm room.

Her dad spoke up again when we were getting of food, "Ethan, didn't you say you went to that last night? Did you hear Addison sing?"

That when I started choking on my spaghetti, the whole table turned their attention to me.

"Sorry, took too big of a bite." My face was warming up, I could tell it was probably a bright red color by now.

That's when everyone attention went back to Ethan and the question. Was he going to tell them, I mean it's not like we did anything bad, he just walked me home.

"Yeah, I heard her, she was pretty good, I guess, I really was not paying too much attention to the contest." That was all he said, he looked at me and smiled.

I was pissed, that was not what he told me, either he was lying to me last night or he was lying right now.

Kaylee wanted to know more of course, so she started asking him more questions, "So you never saw her after to congratulate her? I mean not even a way to go."

"I really don't remember there were a lot of people there last night, I drink a little too much and well you know how it goes." He put on a smile that reminded me of a little boy who got caught for doing something wrong.

I was pissed, who was this guy, or what's more important who was the guy that I met last night. But then I caught myself, why did I care, I shouldn't care, we were not together, or even friends really. But deep down inside of me I wanted to be more than friends with him, or at least the guy I met last night.

At this point Kaylee and her dad were taking about sorority stuff, I felt like I was going to cry any second. I got up from the table and walked off. I could not handle this anymore, I don't know why I felt like this he had barely said two sentences tonight but watching him and the way he said those things., made me feel played last night.

I heard Kaylee behind me, "Addison are alright?" I didn't turn around or say anything I just kept walking.

I went out the front of the restaurant, there was a seating area off to the side with benches and a fountain. I sat on a bench facing away from the door, so no one could see me cry, I pulled my legs up to my body and put my head down. I after talking to Ian, I thought about calling Ethan later and giving him a chance, but the moment I walked into my dorm and saw him standing there everything changed. I let down my guard for a second and look what happened. I felt so stupid.

After I few minutes, I heard the gravel behind me crunch, it was slow and cautious, it was probably Kaylee, making sure I was okay.

"Kaylee. I'm fine, I just need some fresh air, you don't have to come and give me a big lecture or whatever, I get it, I embarrassed you. I will be back in there in a few minutes. " The footsteps stopped, but they never turned around and went back in, why can't she just leave me alone.

I turned to tell her again," Kaylee, I'm f…." But when I turned around it wasn't Kaylee, it was Ethan. "What the hell do you want, lie to me some more?" I turned my body away from him.

"Listen, Addison, what do you want me to say, I'm sorry, but I don't even know what I am sorry for." Was he really that stupid.

"Let me see Ethan, why would I be mad, you were so nice to me last night, I was actually going to call you tonight and say yes to your offer. But then this happened, when I walked into my dorm and saw you standing there. Last night we you walked me home, you had to know who I was, I was your sister's roommate, and don't deny it either she told me you help her move in the day before me." I turned to look at him. "You were using me, but I don't know what for."

"Hey I was not using you, I can promise you that. But when I heard your sing, I knew I had to meet you, and then that's when I heard them call your name, it sounded familiar but I couldn't remember where. Then I found you and started walking you back, that when I realized it, that you were my sister's roommate. But when I said those things about like your personality I meant that, and when I gave you my number and told you I would like to get to know you better I meant that too. So what if you're my sister roommate, the only thing that matters there is I know you can put up with her." He was smiling at me, his teeth were beautiful nestled between his lips, they looked soft. I wanted to just kiss and see, no, I can't do that I was mad at him.

"But what about tonight, you sounded like you didn't even care about last night, like was just some boring detail."

He scooted closer to me and touched my arm, "Because I didn't know if you liked me or not, I didn't want Kaylee and my dad to make dinner even more awkward than I could already see it was for you." My heart fluttered, he did care about me. I smiled at him and give him a hug.

"Thank you, I appreciate it, I don't know if I want Kaylee knowing about this yet."

"You're welcome, but I did that just as much for me as I did you, that girl can be a pain sometimes. But hey, how about after we get done with dinner, I come and get you around nine-thirty and I take you for ice cream, just the two of us."

"Okay but no more faking, unless you tell me first."

He looked at me with those amazing green eyes, then he did what I had been wanting since he sat down. He kissed me, it was very soft, but none the less he did it.

"Deal"

We got up and walked back into the restaurant.

**COMMENT!**


End file.
